


Into the Night

by beverlycrusher



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverlycrusher/pseuds/beverlycrusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl from Indiana is in love with the moon, and the moon loves her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> "Summer evening breezes blew, drawing voices deep from you, led by a beating heart."

_I was born on the moon, you know._

Kathryn smiles, remembering Beverly's words. She's gazing up at the celestial body in question, now. High above them in all its glory. Kathryn always did have a fondness for the moon. She can recall staring at it as a child, much as she's doing now, dreaming of travelling out past it and onward through the stars. Maybe she should have been more careful what she wished for, she thinks, laughing to herself. 

She feels a hand in her hair, which has grown much longer in the years she's been home. It's longer now than it was when she left.  She tilts her head toward the hand, but doesn't tear her attention from the sky.

Beverly wants to ask what she's thinking about, but the silence is comfortable and she can't bring herself to break it. She sits up, moving to rest her head against Kathryn's. She follows Kathryn's line of sight and her mouth turns upward into a smile. The moon. A breeze blows past them and brings a lasting chill into the air along with it. She pulls Kathryn closer, and for a moment, wishes they'd brought a blanket other than the one underneath them. A shiver runs through her, and she finds herself wondering how Kathryn can be so warm. 

Kathryn is miles away, lost in the pale beauty of the moon. She feels Beverly shiver again, and finally turns her head. Their clothes are out of reach; a forgotten pile in the grass. She kisses the top of Beverly's head, breathing in deeply as she does. She lets the scent of her hair fill her chest and warm her bones. She loves her. She loves her more than anything. Sometimes she wishes she'd had her years ago. Had her when she was lost. It's better that she has her now, she tells herself. She has her now, while she's home and safe, and she's happy. 

Beverly remains still, letting herself enjoy the feeling of Kathryn's lips pressed against her scalp. She reaches for her hand, lacing their fingers together. Kathryn's hand is warm, and it brings a slight sting to her own. She lifts her head, a bit reluctantly, and meets Kathryn's eyes with hers. 

Kathryn is looking at the moon all over again, but the moon is no longer in the sky. The moon is sitting in front of her, eyes wide and beautiful. She draws in a breath and a tear falls down her cheek. She thinks about wiping it away, but Beverly's beaten her to it, a cool thumb sliding across her cheek.

She doesn't ask. She wants to, but Kathryn is looking at her in a way she never has before, and she's left speechless. She loves her. She loves her like she's air and she's just come up from deep underwater. She's glad she has her now, in the present, and has the whole of their future to look forward to. 

They bring their lips together in a slow, gentle kiss, and the night floats away as they fall into each other. 

When Kathryn casts her eyes to the sky again, it's a light shade of pink, and the sun is taking its place above them. She gives a slight nod in welcome to the new day, and rolls onto her side to gaze at the moon, instead. 


End file.
